<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2: Secrets and Spies by BendyVoltronFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812526">Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2: Secrets and Spies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyVoltronFangirl/pseuds/BendyVoltronFangirl'>BendyVoltronFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cartoon Physics, Gen, Mild Language, cartoon violence, he will kill anyone to get his way, judge doom is an evil bastard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyVoltronFangirl/pseuds/BendyVoltronFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda Valiant is the adopted toon daughter of Edward Valiant together they carry on the legacy of Toontown famed detective, Eddie Valiant. when toons start disappearing and old enemies return, it's up to Valiant and Valiant to find out what the heck is going on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2: Secrets and Spies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward Valiant walked through the streets of Toontown, followed by his daughter, Linda. They noticed there weren’t as many toons out, possibly due to the missing toon case. “Hey dad, Why do you think all these toons are going missing?” Linda asked. Edward just huffed in frustration. “possibly a mass kidnapping for ransom, I dunno. Or maybe they are just on vacation. After all, this is toon vacation season… anything’s possible really” Edward told Linda. Linda seemed on edge for the last couple of months, she said she hadn’t been sleeping well.</p><p> </p><p>Soon they were in a parking lot for McInkwells, waiting for them was a familiar vehicle, and five familiar toons. Greasy was the first one to see them, he ran up to Linda and gave her a big hug,“Niña, how have you been! It’s been so long” Greasy said as he escorted the two to the command center.“Yo boss, our reinforcements have arrived” Greasy said to Smarty. The pink suited weasel peeked out and looked in shock from how beautiful Linda was. “Do you have the upgrades?” Edward asked. Smarty nodded,“Follow me, we need to get you suited up for recon. The two detectives followed Smarty and entered the command center.</p><p> </p><p>Inside Linda and Edward donned their equipment and armor. Once equipped the weasels joined Edward and Linda who were waiting in the Toonjet . Linda sat in the gunner’s seat pretending to shoot down enemy fighters. “quit playin around, Linda, we have located the suspect” Smarty said playfully. Edward prepped the jet for liftoff, gently pushing the throttle and activating the deflector shields. They had a mission to complete.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>